Olvida mi amor, pues eso no ha pasado
by Elmund9
Summary: Post-Stars. "Esto ya lo viví, y siempre termina igual ¿verdad?" Serena rompe con Darién, y las Sailor Scouts se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo proveniente de fuera del Sistema Solar)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo_

 _—¡Cuidado Sailor Moon!_

 _—¡NO!_

Serena despertó gritando e inmediatamente buscó, con una mano temblorosa, algún hueco en el centro de su pecho. El latir de su corazón era tan fuerte que era lo unico que podia oir en sus oídos, pero aún así, sentía que se lo habian arrancado pues de otra forma no entendía el agobiante vacío en ella.

Su madre había entrado corriendo a la habitación, y al ver la cara pálida de Serena, se acercó a ella con cautela hasta que la tuvo al alcance de sus manos, como si temiera romperla, con delicadeza colocó una mano maternal sobre un hombro que se movia de arriba abajo constantemente.

El contacto con otro ser vivo le recordo a Serena que estaba viva, y ella se dejo llevar a los brazos de su madre, buscando escapar del terrible y abrumador terror. Sus manos sujetaron la bata de su mama y se permitió llevar una de sus piernas arriba de las de su madre, buscando que ella la protegiera como cuando Serena era pequeña e Ikuko era tan grande como el mundo.

Cuando saliera el sol, Serena tendría que afrontar grandes verdades, como admitir que su madre no podía protegerla, pero por ese momento, mientras se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera en ello, Serena se dejo consolar por el calor de su mamá.

* * *

 _—¿Por qué quería Setsuna hablar conmigo?_

 _—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

* * *

Dos palabras acabarían con todo. Era triste pero necesario.

—¿Darien, podemos vernos en el parque, por favor? — ocupaba las dos manos para sostener el teléfono, de otra forma se le hubiera caído, y sus ojos azules los tenía enfocados en una foto de ella y sus amigas, para evitar titubear.

Él aceptó, por supuesto que lo hizo. Y media hora después, Serena lo esperó en una banca vacía del parque contando cada segundo como si fuera el último. En cuanto lo vio llegar se puso de pie y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a todo su cuerpo.

Era la imagen pura de una persona sana, su piel bien bronceada y brillante cabello negro muestra de cuidado y buenas dosis de sol, quizá lo único que podría hacer dudar de su salud es que estaba usando su típico saco verde.

—¡Llegaste temprano ! —Darién saludo, portando como siempre una pequeña sonrisa elegante, pero al ver el rostro de ella, su cara se transformo en una de preocupación—¿Esta todo bien, Serena?

—No, Darién, no lo esta — Ella respiró profundamente antes de poder mirar a aquellos ojos azules como el océano — He estado pensando...en nosotros.

Había practicado en el espejo por horas para esto. Incluso había hecho una lista de todas sus posibles escenarios y pasos a seguir, de no ser por el tema, seguro el mismo Darién reconocería el esfuerzo y la felicitaría.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí — Serena estaba usando un pantalón azul y del bolsillo izquierdo sacó un pequeño objeto que le era familiar a ambos, él trago saliva al ver el metal brillar en los dedos de Serena —. Después de lo de Galaxia, me di cuenta de algo. Nosotros, lo nuestro, no funciona.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — Darién preguntó sin alzar o disminuir su tono de voz, después comenzó a voltear su cabeza a todos lados, buscando respuestas en todos lados menos en los ojos de ella. Asi era mejor para Serena.

—Se acabó — ella extendió el objeto de metal, la sortija que él le había dado casi un año atrás, y con sus dedos sudorosos se la intentó dar a él.

—No es gracioso Serena.

Él sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y fingió un gesto de desagrado, incluso cruzó sus brazos. Darien pensaba que todo era una broma y que si daba indicaciones de que estaba realmente incómodo, Serena se detendría. Una parte de ella quería estar molesta porque él no la estaba tomando en serio, pero el resto de su cuerpo dolía al saber lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

—Lo siento, Darién — al notar que él seguía en su mismo sitio, sin siquiera intentar tomar su mano o suplicar respuestas, ella se hincó en el suelo y colocó el anillo sobre la tierra mojada de verano, después se incorporó y lo volteó a ver.

Darien tenía sus ojos clavados en el pequeño objeto de metal, pero tras unos segundos buscó la cara de Serena como un hombre busca agua en el desierto. Las siguientes dos palabras lo dejarían aún más perplejo.

—Se acabó.

Serena le dió la espalda y comenzó a correr. Él no la siguió, nunca lo había hecho en su nueva vida, pero su falta de palabras y acciones eran peores que puñaladas o cualquier grito y por eso ella se alejo más rápido, sintiendo lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras su estómago amenazaba con tirar el desayuno.

Llego a su casa, corrió a su cuarto y buscó la fotografía que le había dado valor un poco más de media hora atrás. Extrañaba a Seiya en ese momento, meses atrás, cuando Darién se había desvanecido de su vida y ella ocupaba a alguien en quien apoyarse que no conociera a su novio, Seiya había estado ahí.

Necesitaba a un amigo que la apoyará.

Rey, Lita, Amy e incluso Mina hubieran hecho preguntas que la hubieran hecho dudar, en un futuro no muy lejano lo harían y Serena no podia hablar de eso.

Su mano apretó la fotografía grupal, donde estaban las chicas, las Tree Lights y Serena. Su propia cara portaba una amable sonrisa, esto era una prueba contundente de que podía vivir pese a no ver o hablar con Darién.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, el triste timbre resonando por las paredes. Serena alzó el auricular sin contestar, lo colgó y después lo volvió a descolgar. Darién era más confiado y mejor orador cuando su cara estaba oculta, por ello, si él quería hablar sería de frente.

Observó el aparato por unos segundos y con piernas débiles corrió al baño. Había lágrimas en sus ojos pero aún así estaba convencida de sus acciones. Era mejor así.

* * *

 _—El enemigo busca el legendario Cristal de Plata. Sí lo consigue será el final de todo._

 _—Esto ya lo viví antes. Siempre termina igual, ¿verdad?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Um...¿Feliz día de San Valentín? Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y sus últimos rayos permitían a las sombras extenderse al punto que se empezaban a mezclar con la oscuridad de la noche. Era casi poético, pensó Rey mientras bebía una taza de té sentada en el pasillo del templo.

—Señorita Rey —Nicolás abrió una puerta de papel y dió una pequeña reverencia a la sacerdotisa antes de dar su mensaje —En el teléfono está Darién, el novio de Serena, ¿gusta que le dé un recado o prefiere hablar con él?

Al decir el nombre del otro muchacho, la voz de Nicolás casi había parecido venenosa, como si Darién lo hubiera ofendido alguna vez en su vida. Mina más de una vez había comentado en los celos del ayudante del templo, sentimientos que hubieran agradado más a Rey si no fuera por la falta de valor de Nicolás.

Dos años y él nunca se había arriesgado a invitar a Rey a tomar siquiera un cafe y ella se había prohibido dar el primer paso pues cuando Nicolás la invitará sería un signo de madurez y crecimiento. Mientras tanto, los celos hacía Darién eran muy irritantes.

—Ire a hablar con él —Rey se coloco de pie, su taza olvidada en el suelo —Ah, y Nicolás, limpia aqui y el patio.

Nicolás aceptó el trabajo sin dudar, casi con alegria por ser requerido por ella. Eso era algo que definitivamente le gustaba a Rey.

Fue a contestar el teléfono de la sala, dispuesta a hablar con Darién sobre lo que sea que hubiera pasado con Serena, pues no podría haber otro motivo para que él le hablara por teléfono a esa hora de la tarde, pues los dos no eran precisamente amigos.

Era algo triste, aunque Darien era un hombre cortés y amable, siempre había sido la clase de persona que rara vez buscaba contacto humano por su propia voluntad. Ella tenía teorías al respecto del porque de su personalidad tan cerrada, pero prefería guardarlas en caso de estar equivocada.

—Rey aquí — dijo tras contestar el teléfono, mirando por la ventana los últimos vestigios del sol.

 _—Soy Darién_.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora que hiciste? — Rey recordaba que la última vez que Darién había usado un tono tan lleno de duda fue cuando él había "olvidado" el cumpleaños de Serena.

 _—No sé, ¿ella no les ha dicho nada?_ — su voz empezó a escucharse mas triste tras cada sílaba —¿ _Nada? ¿Segura_?

—¿Esta todo bien?

— _¡S_ _í! —_ la mentira fue dicha con tanta desesperación que de haber sido otra clase de mujer, la sacerdotisa lo hubiera dejado en paz para no incomodar.

—¿Que hiciste? ¿La hiciste llorar? ¿Olvidaste algún aniversario?

— _No, no es nada ¡Olvídalo!_ — pudo escucharlo golpear algo pequeño de metal contra la mesa repetidas veces mientras hablaba pero antes de comentar sobre el sonido, Darién se despidió — _Gracias, Rey. Nos vemos._

Ella observó el teléfono antes de colgarlo. La brisa de la noche acarició su cabello negro y su piel se erizó de la nada. Algo estaba mal, podia sentirlo en su estómago. Colgó el teléfono y fue a hacer lecturas en el fuego sagrado, esperando encontrar la respuesta en sus llamas.

* * *

Amy salio de la regadera en cuanto escuchó el bip de su mini computadora. Tras mucho esfuerzo había conseguido que monitoreara la red eléctrica de la ciudad, parecía no ser mucho, pero las fluctuaciones irregulares en la electricidad eran una enorme señal de dónde había aparecido un enemigo.

Aun con agua escurriendo por su cabello, revisó el pequeño monitor. El lugar no estaba lejos, unos cinco minutos a pie, y a esas horas de la noche estaba cerrado así que no había riesgos de víctimas. Sin dudarlo, envió las cordenadas al resto de las scouts y se transformó en Sailor Mercury.

En unos minutos, estaba dentro de una pequeña plaza comercial. La luz de fuera del complejo parpadeaba de vez en cuando, regando el pasillo con colores naranja solo para perderlo unos segundos después.

El posible enemigo debía seguir cerca, pero el visor de Sailor Mercury no detectaba ninguna presencia cercana aunque seguia buscando una huella por los alrededores, por lo que la Sailor comenzó a avanzar hacía el centro de la plaza, lo cual significaba alejarse de las entradas y salidas.

Sus pasos eran ligeros sobre el suelo, por eso, cuando su pie izquierdo golpeó contra un objeto el sonido vibrante la asustó y soltó un pequeño chillido entre sus dientes. Por suerte no había nadie.

Buscó el objeto que había pateado por accidente, y encontró lo que parecía ser un guardapelos negro. Sus dedos recorrieron las elevaciones, los pequeños relieves que dibujaban un reloj de arena eran bastante inocentes y no sentía ningún tipo de energía proveniente del objeto. Tampoco lo hacía su computadora.

—Alguien debió haberlo olvidado en la tarde— se dijo así misma y observó de un lado a otro, como si el dueño fuera a aparecer desde las sombras de una maceta, sin embargo, la tranquilidad permaneció imperturbable.

Finalmente, su escáner dejó de sentir los remanentes de la energía anómala y la joven chica decidió que tendría que esperar a la siguiente perturbación y dejar a su computadora contrastar la lectura anterior contra la base de datos.

Envió un mensaje a las demás de que no había encontrado nada y que al dia siguiente hablaría con ellas.

Amy volvió a su casa y dejó correr el programa mientras revisaba su agenda en búsqueda de un número. Cada página que volteaba la hacía sentirse mas nerviosa, e incluso llegar al nombre no calmo el latir de su corazón.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó, intentando calmar su respiración. Después de lo de Galaxia, Amy se sentía más nerviosa, no recordaba mucho de su tiempo como semilla estelar, pero aún asi, el hecho es que podia recordar algo similar a hundirse en el agua la angustiaba.

— _¡Bueno!_ —Darién contestó emocionado al primer timbre del teléfono y Amy volvió a respirar.

Los últimos enemigos parecían tener como objetivo al novio de Sailor Moon, por eso era él al primero que ella llamó. Tenía que cerciorarse que estaba vivo y que no era víctima de alguna nueva energía maligna.

Lo segundo era mas difícil de descubrir, aunque por su tono podia detectar que algo era distinto. Nunca había sonado tan feliz al contestar una llamada.

—Buenas noches, Darién. Soy yo Amy — ella comenzó y pudo escuchar como el inhalaba profundamente —¿Esta todo bien?

— _No se, ¿qué dijo Serena_?

—¿Pasó algo con Serena? —Amy observó el intercomunicador y sin despegar su oído del teléfono, envió un mensaje a las chicas pidiendo que reportarán su estado actual. Todas habían contestado unos minutos atrás, pero quizá Darién había detectado algo en ese breve lapso.

 _—¿No dijo nada?_ — Darién volvió a preguntar casi en un suspiro, pero después recuperó su voz — _Seguramente no fue nada ¿Me ocupabas para algo?_

—Hubo unas lecturas raras de energía, así que te llame para que no bajes la guardia.

Varios mensajes llegaron al intercomunicador haciendo distintos ruidos, pero del otro lado de la línea de Darién había un aterrador silencio, incluso la respiración de Darién parecía haberse desvanecido.

— _No_ —Darién volvió a hablar, como si no se hubiera mantenido callado por al menos quince segundos, su voz contestado una pregunta que Amy no había hecho — _No, no ví a nadie, ¿segura que viste a alguien más?_

Amy sintió el terror volver a ella.

—Darién, ¿con quién estás hablando? ¿hay alguien más en tu departamento?— preguntó mientras tecleaba un mensaje a Mina en dónde informaba que algo estaba mal con Darién y necesitaban ir a verlo con urgencia.

 _—Estoy hablando contigo, ¿esta todo bien?_ — él preguntó confundido y era obvio que las palabras de Amy lo habían alterado más.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo cara a cara —Amy comenzó a jugar con el cordón del teléfono para distraerse —¿Estaría bien que Mina y yo fuéramos a tu departamento en este momento?

 _—No_ —Darién constestó fríamente y colgó.

* * *

Pese a los deseos de Darién, Mina y Amy sí consiguieron entrar al departamento de él y ver que estaba en una sola pieza y, aunque claramente malhumorado les había ofrecido té, no había rastros de que su estado mental estuviera comprometido de nuevo.

Aún asi, tras lo de Galaxia y Nehellenia lo mejor era actuar con cautela, por lo que Mina lo había comenzado a cuestionar sobre diferentes tópicos, que iban desde dónde había estudiado a nombrar a todos los villanos de su vida o cosas mundanas que un hipnotizado no podría contestar.

—¿Comida favorita?

—No tengo. Si ya terminaron con su "inspección" ,—Darién señaló hacia la puerta — largo.

Mina sacudió su cabeza, alzó su barbilla y miro a Darién como si él fuera más bajo que ella. Era una clásica pose de Mina satisfecha y Amy podía notar que el joven frente a ellas también había reparado en la actitud de Mina, por ello su respuesta era inflar su pecho y poner sus manos en sus caderas sin ceder terreno.

Una lucha de egos en la que no podría haber victoriosos.

—Mina, mi computadora no detecta nada — Amy sujetó el hombro de su compañera y después sonrió a Darién —Quizá haya un nuevo enemigo en la ciudad, solo estamos tomando precauciones.

La otra mujer parecía apunto de agregar algo más, pero Amy la jaló hacía ella para distraerla de cualquier palabra que estuviera apunto de decir, Darién mantuvo su cara de molestia a pesar de todo y de vez en cuando mordía el interior de su cachete izquierdo para evitar gritar.

Mina dejo sus hombros caer y por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de algo en Darién, porque abrió su boca y sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de la epifanía.

—Perdón Darién, Amy y yo ya nos vamos. Tenemos que ver que las demás estén bien — Mina comenzó a arrastrar a Amy hacia la salida, su sonrisa nerviosa y manos sudorosas la hacían parecer culpable pero Darién las dejo marchar sin hacer preguntas —¡Cuidate!

Ya lejos del departamento, la scout de Venus recobró el aliento, aunque sus pensamientos obviamente estaban sobre alguna pista que Amy había sido incapaz de detectar.

Antes de poder preguntar, la mini laptop de Mercury volvió a sonar dentro de la bolsa de Amy, su pequeño sonido perturbando el canto de los grillos y casi al mismo instante el cielo reventó con un enorme estallido.

Las alarmas de los carros y gritos de personas se oyeron en todas las direcciones, pero las dos jóvenes no les prestaron atención, sus ojos fijos en un asteroide rojo que se partía en pedazos a la distancia.

Antes de poder procesar lo ocurrido, alguien se dirigió a ellas.

—¡Amy! ¡Mina! — una mujer de cabello corto y vestida como hombre llegó corriendo a su lado —¿Vieron eso?

—Sí, ¿qué haces aquí Haruka? —Mina estaba decidida a no perder tiempo y fue directo a la interrogación sin preocuparse en saludar.

—Buscaba a Setsuna —la mayor contestó con una agradable sonrisa —¿Y ustedes?

—Hubo una extraña energía en un centro comercial y...—Amy no pudo continuar su explicación porque le parecía vergonzoso admitir que habían ido a verificar que Darién seguía vivo, por suerte la otra mujer no comentó sobre el silencio.

—¿Estará relacionado con eso? — Haruka preguntó señalando el último punto en donde se había podido ver el meteorito, pero Amy solo alzó los hombros en respuesta —En cualquier caso, Michiru y yo iremos a investigar.

La mujer se despidió y volvio por donde había llegado, dejando atrás a dos jóvenes confundidas por todos los eventos del día.

* * *

Serena miró a través de la ventana, su padre había tenido que salir fuera de la casa para apagar la alarma del carro y la escena era ligeramente cómica con él en pijamas quejándose por despertar a tales horas de la noche.

La joven recargó su cachete en el vidrio y dejó a su mente vagar a los recuerdos de la tarde. A Darién sorprendido por todo, con sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de confusión y la rigidez del resto de sus facciones mientras ella rompía con él.

Una vez, años atrás, Serena había estado en el lugar de Darién. Incapaz de entender qué estaba pasando, con su corazón roto e inventado excusas en su cabeza. Quizás Darién lo tomaría mejor y ya estaba compartiendo sus sueños con otra mientras comían una malteada de chocolate olvidando por completo su amor.

Llevó sin querer su mano derecha a su dedo anular izquierdo, buscando una joya que ella había abandonado en el suelo sin darle despedida alguna. Las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos pero ella no se permitió dar sonido alguno.

Tenía que ser fuerte en su resolución.

* * *

—¿Aquí, en este planeta de cuarta, se encuentra el Cristal de Plata? — un hombre blanco como el marfil y con un largo cabello rojo preguntó mientras observaba el planeta azul desde una dimensión escondida en el espacio.

Estaba vestido con un elegante saco negro lleno de condecoraciones doradas, su pantalón igual de oscuro tenía líneas rojas bordadas a los lados e incluso sus botas altas compartían el mismo color.

—Sí, su majestad. Ya enviamos a un grupo de exploradores — una bella mujer igual de blanca y con cabello corto magenta contestó desde su posición incada en el suelo.

—Esto será fácil — él dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar sus ojos grises del planeta azul. Pronto, se dijo así mismo, tendría el mayor poder de la galaxia en sus manos.

* * *

 **Las buenas noticias es que de este fic si tengo un borrador. Las malas es que la próxima semana y todo marzo será una locura.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

La mañana despertó con el sonido vibrante de un teléfono.

Serena abrió uno de sus ojos y miró por la ventana al cielo rojizo del amanecer. Luna, descansando a los pies de la joven, se estiró un poco, pero tampoco dió indicios de querer levantarse.

—Serena, hija — su madre abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la cama de Serena con pasos tan ligeros como sus palabras—Tu novio está al teléfono.

La adolescente tragó saliva al escuchar a su madre, Ikuko, hablar con tanta gentileza. No podía culparla, después de todo no había dicho a nadie que había roto con Darién, como si con su silencio pudiera cancelar la situación. Se fuerte, se recordó así misma mientras ocultaba su cara en su antebrazo.

—Darién y yo ya no somos novios — Serena susurró, casi ahogándose al decir esa corta oración —Dile...dile que me deje de molestar.

Su madre alzó una fina ceja antes de decidir acariciar la espalda de su hija. El calor de su mano lejos de reconfortar a Serena la hacía sentirse ansiosa, pero aún así, una parte de su cerebro reconocía el gesto como un símbolo de afecto y amor, por lo que no se alejó de su madre.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Ikuko preguntó mientras llevaba su amable mano a la cabeza de su hija —Por favor, dime.

—No funcionamos —Serena intentó hundirse en las sábanas, pues en en ellas quería esconder su dolor, y tras una larga exhalación sintió lágrimas recorrer sus cachetes y nariz. Las gotas cayeron sobre la cama en silencio.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes hija, seguro que todo se solucionará.

La joven llevó su propia mano a la de su madre, le dió un apretón y despues la soltó. Esa acción confundió a Ikuko y Serena aprovecho el silencio para acomodar sus ideas. Se recordó así misma todo lo ocurrido, y casi aún con el olor a muerte en sus labios, comenzó a hablar un guión que jamás había practicado.

—No es así, él ya no me gusta — Serena se sentó sobre sus piernas pero no volteó a ver a Ikuko, Luna se movió un poco pero se mantuvo al otro extremo de la cama, por lo que ninguna podía ver sus labios temblar— Estoy cansada de él. Siempre, lo amo y lo amo, y él...me cansé cansé mamá. Ya no lo soporto, ¡por favor!, ¡dile que me deje en paz!

Esta vez no pudo evitar el llanto y con una delicada mano tapó su boca para silenciar sus sollozos. Su madre le dió un fuerte abrazo, acarició su cachete con ternura y le dió un amable beso antes de bajar por las escaleras e ir a pedirle a Darién que dejará de molestar a su hija.

—¿Serena? — Luna saltó frente a ella y la observó con enormes ojos rojos.

—Por favor no, Luna — la joven gimió, despues cerró sus ojos y sintió que sus lágrimas ardían en su piel. El destino tenía algo contra ella sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

La cita con las chicas era hasta las cuatro, por ello Serena aun tenía varias horas para pensar en como dejarles claro a todos que no quería volver a ver a Darién. Especialmente a él.

Era una suerte de misión, algo que ella tenía que afrontar sola aunque su corazón estuviera roto. Pero podía conseguirlo. Romper su relación con su principe debía ser sencillo en comparación de enfrentar a Beryl cuando el cadáver de su amado era sepultado bajo rocas.

—¡No! —Serena sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para borrar la imagen de un inerte Darién y enfocó su vista en la libreta rosa en el escritorio — ¡Concentrate Serena!

Agarró la Pluma-P y recordó aquella vez que él había roto con ella y cada excusa que salió de labios que le juraron amor eterno.

Luna no estaba, así que Serena podía hablar en voz alta al respecto. Decían que hablar solo era un signo de locura, pero ella prefería creer que eso era solo en el caso de aquellos que no pudieran entender su propia voz y la considerarán desconocida.

—Bien, Serena — comenzó su monólogo en voz baja, su mano ya lista para escribir —Cuando él rompió conmigo, ¿qué excusas uso? Uno, que estaba harto de que nuestras vidas pasadas dictarán nuestra relación; dos, que yo era débil; tres, ya no me amaba; cuatro, una nueva novia; cinco...que si seguía con él yo moriría...

Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja de papel y Serena sonrió amargamente. La opción cinco, terrible y honesta, tambien había hecho llorar a la joven años atrás, porque a pesar de lo que él decía, ella sabía dentro de su corazón que él la seguía amando.

—¿Serena? — su madre tocó la puerta y con cautela entró a la habitación, su cara era la imagen del cansancio — Darién está abajo, dice que sabe que estás aquí y quiere hablar contigo.

La muchacha limpió sus lágrimas con los nudillos de sus dedos y miró al papel rosa cómo si fuera su más nuevo enemigo. Pero las letras no desaparecieron.

—No quiero hablar con él.

—¿Te hizo algo malo? — su mamá tomó el hombro rígido de Serena y preguntó llena de preocupación, temiendo que él la hubiera lastimado.

—¡No! Él no...— ella detuvo sus palabras y apretó los ojos. Estaba confundida, herida, cansada y todo en la nueva situación la mareaba, sus ojos buscaron por inercia la foto de sus amigas y las Three Lights— Él, cuando se fue a América nunca me escribió ninguna carta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Te dió alguna explicación?

Serena tragó una bocanada de impotencia antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Estaba con otra mujer? —Ikuko preguntó de forma retórica, tomando el silencio de su hija como un sí —Lo voy a ir a correr en este instante.

La mujer se fue del cuarto, lista para mandar al ex de su hija por donde había venido tal mamá oso protegiendo a sus crías.

Serena comenzó a ahogarse en su sufrimiento, pero aún así, se forzó a escribir una carta donde cada palabra era pensada fríamente, algunas cosas eran sentimientos que ella había guardado por meses pero la mayoría eran una vuelca de las palabras de él. Escribió por largas horas, finalmente consiguió un buen borrador: corto, conciso y frío.

 _Darién, he estado pensando en nosotros. Cuando ocurrió lo de Galaxia, tras tu silencio yo comencé a sospechar de ti, muy poco pero lo hice. Y es que nosotros realmente no nos amamos, ¿verdad? Primero estuvimos juntos por el pasado y después por la promesa de Tokio de Cristal. Pero, ya no lo soporto más. Eres débil, siempre te están secuestrando para herirme, y tú te dejas. ¿es qué acaso te gusta? Luego te fuiste a América, debiste saber que eso me haría infeliz pero aún así lo hiciste. No te importo nuestro amor y_ _yo, yo ya me cansé. Ya no te amo. Eres imposible de amar y lamento el día que nos conocimos. Aléjate de mi, ya no quiero verte o oírte o saber de ti. ¡Ya no más!_

Serena leyó su último borrador con dientes apretados, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y casi podía sentir su alma quebrarse. Las letras eran crueles y carecían de faltas de ortografía, pero aún así, se la daría a él en sus manos o la dejaria en la puerta de su departamento.

Su bipper comenzó a timbrar y ella recordó finalmente que tenía una cita con el resto de las scouts.

* * *

Rey fue la primera en hablar una vez que Serena llegó. No estaba molesta como otras veces y sus ojos violetas habían estado perdidos en un pensamiento por un largo rato, pero al estar todas ya reunidas se acomodó de nuevo en su puesto.

Las cinco Sailor Scouts estaban sentadas en la mesa, dos a cada lado y con Rey a la cabecera, listas para hablar de la nueva amenaza.

—Tuve la premonición de un enemigo — Rey dijo sencillamente, su piel erizada al recordar sus visiones — Un hombre con cabello muy largo y algo sobre un plan de corrupción de humanos. No pude obtener mas lecturas.

—Ayer, como les informe —Amy continuo dando su respectiva información—, hubo una energía en el centro comercial cerca a mi casa. Pero no pude encontrar pistas de algún enemigo o si está relacionado con el meteorito que estalló arriba de la ciudad. No he encontrado ninguna otra pista desde entonces. Lo siento.

—No hay de que disculparse —Lita dijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Su sonrisa era gentil y amable para aplacar la inseguridad de su amiga y logró calmar un poco la tension en Amy.

—Un nuevo enemigo — Mina colocó sus codos en la mesa antes de continuar hablando, sus cejas ceñidas en concentración—, últimamente hay muchos de ellos. Siempre triunfamos, pero aún así no hay que bajar la guardia, porque como dice el dicho "camarón que se duerme, despierta más temprano"

—Así no va el dicho.

Cuatro de las cinco chicas rieron un poco ante el mal refrán, lo que hizo sobresalir el carácter silencioso de Serena como un punto negro en papel blanco.

—No te preocupes Serena — Lita dijo con el mismo tono gentil que había usado con Amy— ¡Vamos a lograr vencer de nuevo! ¡No lo dudes!

—Sí, lo sé. Solo estoy cansada. Perdón chicas.

Rey abrazó a Serena por un lado y Mina por el otro, haciendo a su princesa un emparedado entre ellas. Ambas entendían que la joven estaba cargando con muchas presiones y después de tantas batallas, de haber visto la destrucción continua y ser ella la última mujer en pie, era normal que Serena fuera la más agotada tras enterarse del nuevo conflicto.

—Mejor cambiamos de tema por un rato — Mina dijo tras soltar el hombro de Serena y todas asintieron a la idea con sus cabezas.

Tras platicar de varios otros temas mundanos por espacio de media hora, Rey decidió que por su deber de amiga tenía que comentar sobre la llamada de Darién. No le parecía que fuera un tema merecedor de discreción así que lo llevó a la mesa sin reservas.

—Serena, ayer habló Darien, me preguntó si estabas molesta con él.

—¿Lo hizo? — Serena observó su pequeña taza de té y llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de pantalón, desde el punto de vista de Rey, se podía ver el borde rosa de una hoja de papel —Mañana les digo. Tengo que irme, prometí a mamá llegar temprano.

—¡Yo te acompaño! —Mina se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Serena y un segundo despues la sujetó del brazo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ambas salieron de la habitación y se fueron juntas.

—Eso fue raro —Amy atinó a decir y las otras dos admitieron que era verdad, aunque ninguna se aventuró a dar ninguna teoría.

* * *

Darién no sabía por qué motivo estaba corriendo por la mañana en el parque vestido en una camiseta elegante de vestir y unos buenos pantalones que reservaba para idas a los restaurantes.

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, de otra forma no entendía porque había preparado ese atuendo para la cita con Serena de esa tarde. Excepto, que solo dos días atrás Serena había roto con él sin darle un buen motivo.

La mañana anterior, la madre de Serena había amenazado con llamar a la policía si lo volvía a ver por ahí y él había decidido encerrarse en su departamento el resto del día para pensar la situación.

Estaba confundido por la extraña actitud de la que aun consideraba su novia, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que él había olvidado algo de nuevo y por eso ella estaba molesta con él. Aún así, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, alistó ropa para una cita que jamás había hecho.

—Darién — Serena lo detuvo en medio de su correr y él la vió ahí, parada junto a un letrero, usando un sencillo vestido azul largo que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules, parecía sonreír mientras lo miraba—¿Qué haces vestido así?

—¿Nuestro desayuno? — él contestó en trance. El recordaba que el día anterior se lo había propuesto y ella accedió. Típico de Serena, olvidar la hora de una cita, se dijo así mismo.

—¿Eh? Es hasta la tarde ¿Ya lo olvidaste? — Serena jaló su brazo con fuerza y lo llevó hacia ella. Parecía estar muy preocupada, su mano apretando con demasiado fuerza era casi dolorosa, pero lo más impactante es que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ella le dió una última repasada a su apariencia antes de volver a hablar—Rompimos.

Serena liberó su brazo, se alejó rápido de él y Darién lo último que vio fue el borde de su falda rosa desaparecer en la vuelta de una esquina. Estaba confundido por todo lo ocurrido.

—¡Darién! ¿Estas bien? — un gato blanco saltó desde una barda de ladrillo y observó al humano de pies a cabeza — Si no hubiera sido por Serena ese carro te hubiera golpeado.

—¿Qué carro? — Darién observó las marcas de una llanta en la acera, e indistintamente recordó el sonido de los frenos de un carro unos segundos atrás. Aún así, desde niño, jamás le había gustado hablar de los problemas con su memoria y por ello decidió sacudir su cabeza y no comentar sobre ello —No pasó nada. Estoy bien.

—Ya veo — Artemis dió una vuelta a su alrededor y volvió a ponerse frente a Darién—¿Es cierto? ¿Rompiste con Serena?

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —el joven preguntó molesto. Habían pasado dos días, y la furia de Serena no había desaparecido. Darien se había empezando a cansar por la incertidumbre, así que no estaba feliz al escuchar que su novia quizá sí era su ex-novia.

Artemis miró hacia atrás, como si esperará que Serena apareciera desde la esquina que se fue y dijera que todo había sido una broma, pero Darién sabía que eso no pasaría. Su novia, su ex, no era tan cruel como para pasar dos días enteros haciendo sufrir a Darién por una carcajada.

—No creo que sea tan grave — el gato dijo tras unos segundos de reflexión — Lo que sea, lo van a superar. Mejor será que te disculpes con ella pronto.

Darién no recordaba haber hecho nada malo pero esa era también su conclusión, así que accedió con la cabeza. Su nuevo plan listo en su mente, le llevaría flores, una caja de chocolates y pediría que lo disculpara de cualquier falta que él hubiera cometido.

La idea en su cabeza, era que Serena se alegraría tanto que correría a sus brazos y todo el fiasco del rompimiento quedaría atrás.

Aún así, al sentir el anillo de Serena sobre su pecho, sujetado en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, Darién no pudo evitar tener que en realidad ella ya no lo quería. Era demasiado cruel de su parte verlo sufrir por una pequeña falta.

Él tragó saliva y comenzó a correr, intentado alejarse de la idea de que ella ya no lo amaba.

* * *

Serena deslizó el sobre bajo la puerta del departamento de Darién. Su cabeza recargada en la fria madera le recordó que él era uno de esos afortunados con aire acondicionado y lo extraño que era que ella no le conociera benefactor.

Había tantas cosas de él que ella no sabía y no estaba segura si en algún momento en el futuro sabría.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio unas zapatillas rojas y se colocó de pie rápidamente para quedar parada frente a Setsuna, quién la miraba con amables ojos cafés casi rojos.

—Princesa — la mayor de las dos inclinó su cabeza en reverencia y observó la puerta de madera con cautela, como si temiera ser escuchada.

—Me encontré con Darién a unas cuadras de aquí. Casi lo atropella un carro — Serena se recargó en la pared, intentado no dejar que la fatiga del evento la volviera a arrasar. Después de irse de ahi lo primero que haría sería comer dos hamburguesas y tres nieves —Él dijo que iba a un desayuno conmigo.

Setsuna removió uno de sus cabellos oscuros de su hombro sin apartar su vista de la princesa, obviamente esperando una continuación y Serena continuó su relato en voz baja.

—Rompí con él hace dos días — la joven no pudo soportar el peso de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sentada al suelo, sus ojos mirando un punto en la pared frente a ella —Incluso estaba vestido para la cita.

—Entiendo — la scout del tiempo cerró sus ojos y se sumió en un estado de contemplación por varios segundos—. Enfócate en el nuevo enemigo, pero no intentes nada extremo. Debemos proceder con cautela, sus métodos son extraños a mí, por eso debemos detenerlos cuanto antes y no darles una oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Serena no había despegado sus ojos de la pared pero accedió con la cabeza al plan de la otra scout. Debía confiar en ella y aunque partiera su corazón, mantendría un bajo perfil.

—Por favor, dime que todos podemos salir vivos de esa batalla — Serena suplicó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Setsuna suspiro y negó tristemente con la cabeza aunque Serena, desde su posición en el suelo, no pudo ver el gesto. Sin despedirse, la scout del tiempo se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia el elevador, el sonido de sus zapatillas sordo en los oídos de Serena.

* * *

Era la hora en que los niños jugaban en el parque, y Zeint sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a un pequeño de cabello negro correr a brazos de un padre vestido con traje de oficina.

Él también estaba vestido con un traje marrón bastante común, lo único destacable era una corbata roja con manecillas de reloj que había comprado en cuanto la vió en el aparador.

Su esposa no hubiera aprobado algo tan exótico, pero incluso cuando ella vivía, él había sido la clase de hombre que adoraba un poco de caos en la normalidad.

Al pensar en ella, como siempre, sintió sus ojos humedecer, y con dedos torpes buscó en el bolsillo interior de su saco el guardapelos que ella le regaló una tarde lluviosa en un tiempo y lugar muy lejano.

Los dos sonreían en la imagen, su pequeño, especialmente, parecía un triunfador pese a tener su cabello llenó de lodo, y su esposa intentaba parecer molesta pero sus labios contaban la historia de una carcajada no dada.

Ellos habían confiado en él la vida de la misma forma que su majestad confiaba en él la misión. Era una pieza vital para la victoria. Aún así, no podía evitar la punzada de dolor al ver tantas familias felices dichosas en su ignorancia. Aunque, él estaba convencido de que el rey no les haría nada, los accidentes en la guerra son algo de esperar, como el mismo había descubierto al llegar a una casa destruida.

Zeint estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que tardo en reaccionar cuando un muchacho le arrebató el objeto de las manos.

Parpadeó una vez antes de poder darse cuenta que el joven estaba escapando, su espalda perdiéndose en la multitud de gente.

—¡No! — gritó mientras se abría paso entre las personas —¡Devuelvelo!

Las personas se apartaban un poco para dejarlo pasar, pero nadie se molestaba en prestarle la ayuda que necesitaba. En su adolescencia, Zeint había sido un buen corredor, pero la falta de entrenamiento cobró factura de la forma más ruin.

Lo último que tenía de su amada esposa y adorado hijo había sido robado frente a él. Por su mente, la dulce mirada de ella apareció para ser consumida en las llamas. Él cayó derrotado al suelo, su respiración cortada por el esfuerzo y el dolor.

Una joven se acercó a él, pero Zeint la alejó con un manoplazo. En ese momento no quería piedad.

Se incorporó y caminó como muerto entre las calles, agotado por todos los eventos de su pasado ya deseaba estar de vuelta en su frío cuarto para dejarse ahogar por el silencio.

—Disculpe —una voz agradable al oído llamó su atención y Zeint observó de perfil a un hombre muy elegante caminar hacía él, algo negro en su mano izquierda volvió a la vida a Zeit.

—¿Eso? ¿Eso es...? —no se atrevió a decir más por miedo a que todo fuera una ilusión conjurada por su mente.

—Creo que es suyo — el joven abrió su mano para extender el guardapelos a Zeint .

—¿Cómo? — tomó el objeto con cuidado y sus ojos grises observaron en una nueva luz al misterioso hombre —Juzgando por la luz del sol, ya van varias horas desde que me lo robaron.

—Lo encontré —el joven alzó ambas manos desnudas y continuó hablando—;En manos de alguien que intentó robar mi billetera.

Pese a su intento de sonrisa, el joven parecía melancólico, y al verlo de cerca, sus ojos tenían el aspecto vidrioso de alguien cercano al llanto. Por su forma de vestir, parecía haber salido de una cita, aunque su cabello estaba desparpajado y en otro toque caótico, llevaba un pequeño collar de plata en su cuello.

—Debo compensarte, este objeto es muy valioso para mí —Zeint apretó el recuerdo de su esposa entre sus manos antes de continuar — Es de mi amada y yo de verdad estoy muy agradecido de recuperarlo.

—No hay necesidad — el muchacho negó con su cabeza, tragó saliva y sus ojos parecían contemplar algo en su pasado con melancolía — Yo se lo que es perder un objeto de tanto valor. Así que fue un placer ayudarlo.

—¡Espera! — Zeint casi gritó desesperado —Tengo que darte algo en recompensa. Si ella viviera querría que te devolviera el favor.

—¿Viviera? — el joven preguntó extrañado y luego palideció — Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

La actitud del joven era extraña para Zeint, pero decidió guardar silencio ante lo que le parecía una disculpa sin sentido.

—El objeto de valor que perdiste, ¿dónde fue? Quizás pueda ayudarte a recuperarlo — Zeint sabia que estaba ofreciendo imposibles, pero necesitaba una forma de mostrar su gratitud.

—No hay necesidad. Fue hace años y ella..

El muchacho perdió el resto de la sangre en su cara y pareció haber perdido su habilidad de respirar por un segundo.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí. Sí, lo está. Disculpe, me tengo que ir.

Zeint sonrió al creer entender la situación.

—La vida le da muchas pruebas al amor. No desistas — Zeint dijo alzando un poco el puño en el que sujetaba el guardapelos. Él estaba seguro que ni el tiempo ni el espacio lo frenarían y al ver al joven tan afligido decidió impartir su sabiduría a él.

—¿Prueba? — el muchacho repitió en un susurro y su cara se iluminó, despues dió la primera sonrisa honesta de la tarde —¡Muchas gracias!

El joven se fue sin decir su nombre, pero Zeint no lo detuvo de nuevo. Hasta dónde él sabía el joven iba a hacer las pases con su amada.

* * *

 **Oh... Zeint...como me agrada crear ocs...**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

 _Una prueba._

Darién intentó calmar su necesidad de correr a algún lugar vacío y gritar de felicidad. Sus esfuerzos conseguían mantener sus labios cerrados, pero aun así, de vez en cuando se descubría dando pequeños saltos mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

Unos minutos atrás había devuelto un objeto a un hombre de mediana edad. Al principio, cuando descubrió a un muchacho intentando robar su billetera, Darién casi la había dado hasta que vio el borde del medallón negro en el pantalón del ladrón.

El pequeño objeto recordó a Darién un tesoro perdido.

Años atrás, Darién había tenido una caja musical en forma de estrella. Él recordaba vagamente que era un obsequio de la princesa Serenity a Endimión que de alguna forma se había encontrado de vuelta a las manos de Darién milenios después.

Una noche, vestido como Tuxedo Mask, se lo había obsequiado a Sailor Moon, y después de ello, le era imposible recordar haber visto el objeto de nuevo, pero su triste melodía había estado presente en el Polo Norte, en aquella batalla contra Beryl que para él era menos que la imagen de un sueño a a punto de olvidarse.

Al ver el medallón, tan semejante a su caja de musical, Darién decidió someter al ladrón, recuperó su billetera y utilizó poderes que muchas veces prefería olvidar para encontrar al dueño.

Psicocopía, la habilidad de obtener información de un objeto con el tacto. Había conseguido suprimir ese poder durante años, pero trás lo de Galaxia, por accidente lo había re-descubierto al abrir una carta de Serena. Inmediatamente había cerrado los ojos y apagado esa habilidad.

Pero el medallón lo llamaba incluso sin que Darién lo tocará, suplicando volver a su dueño con la fuerza que su caja musical lo había hecho. Él no pudo ignorar el llamado.

En cuanto sus manos tocaron el metal negro, pudo ver la cara ovalada de un hombre, obtuvo también su ubicación a varias cuadras de distancia. Habían aparecido otras imágenes (Besos, amor, lágrimas, un cielo claro, un niño sonriendo desde una ventana, fuego, un hombre de cabello rojo prometiendo el pasado). Darién borró de su mente aquellas extrañas imágenes y simplemente se dedicó a buscar al dueño por las calles de la ciudad.

Al encontrarlo, ambos habían hablado un poco, y sus palabras sobre el amor le recordaron a las del rey Endimión quien, altanero, había hablado del amor como una serie de dolorosas pruebas. Paradójicamente, esa idea era el salvavidas que Darién esperaba desde que Serena rompió con él dos días atras y él se aferró a esa noción como un náufrago.

Él sentía que la verdad se había revelado ante él y eso lo volvía feliz.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, la cerró con cuidado y, después de asegurarse que estaba completamente solo, corrió hacia el teléfono, su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho mientras mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Sin embargo, al alzar el aparato, sus ojos observaron los números con reservación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre su descubrimiento pero su primer instinto era siempre Serena, así que ya con el el teléfono en la mano, se encontró así mismo dudando sobre qué hacer.

Por su mente cruzó su ex compañera de preparatoria Saori. Ella había sido siempre buena para hablar de importantes elecciones en la vida, aunque Darién fuera incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, él carecía de la madurez de ella. Ella sabía mucho de las personas y la vida, así que las cinco veces que quizo conversar con alguien sobre algún proyecto (como la elección de su carrera) buscó la opinión de Saori.

Pero, su relación con Serena era algo muy personal, lleno de secretos que iban desde sus vidas pasadas o que tenían una hija en el futuro. El recuerdo de Rini, su amada hija, causó en Darién mayor confianza en su teoría de que todo era una prueba y su deseo de revelar a alguien su hallazgo incrementó con cada segundo que sostenía el teléfono.

Siguiente persona en su lista personal fue Andrew. Ambos eran hombres y se conocían ya de un par de años, además era buen amigo de Serena y él había estado presente durante aquel período que Darién había roto con ella. Pero la idea de llamarle a Andrew también terminó dejando un mal sabor de boca. Andrew era tan ignorante como Saori o quizá más.

Comenzó a marcar un número casi en automático.

—¿Se encuentra Rey? — al final, en lo que parecía ser costumbre, llamó a una de las mejores amigas de Serena, y como era habitual contestó el joven que trabajaba en el templo.

El muchacho le informó que Rey no se encontraba y Darién, sin dejar algún mensaje, colgó el teléfono y se sentó recostado en la pared, una sonrisa feliz en su rostro pese a la falta de alguien con quien hablar.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en esa posición.

* * *

Ella estaba caminando entre las llamas como un fantasma etéreo, siendo rodeada por todos lados por el fuego sin poder ser tocada. Estaba en el interior de alguna especie de nave, pues podía ver las paredes de metal distorsionadas por el aire caliente y le recordaba a la nave alien que Dark Moon había usado.

A unos metros de ella una mujer con largo cabello oscuro veía todo el caos provocado por las llamas sin inmutarse.

No podia ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que la silueta le era familiar. Un sonido agudo a su izquierda la distrajo, y al voltear de nuevo al frente, el fuego y la mujer habían desaparecido, en su lugar, un hombre de largo cabello rojo estaba dando vueltas alrededor de otros tres hombres vestidos con ropa de oficina. Estaban incados en el suelo, cabizbajos y con las manos atadas detrás, solo uno de ellos tenía rasgos japoneses, otro parecía americano y el último africano. Era una extraña combinación de personas.

El hombre de cabello rojo estaba de espaldas a ella, más en un momento pareció notar su presencia, pues sus hombros se tensaron e hizo el ademán de voltear su cabeza para intentar ver a la intrusa. Antes de que él pudiera terminar de verla, un mar de fuego rojo la consumió para salvarla de ser descubierta.

Al abrir sus ojos violetas pudo darse cuenta que estaba de nuevo en casa, sentada frente al fuego sagrado y vistiendo su traje blanco y rojo de sacerdotisa.

—Señorita Rey —Nicolas dijo desde atrás de la delgada puerta — El desayuno está servido.

La sacerdotisa limpió su frente con la manga de su traje y contempló por unos segundos el hecho de que no había dormido toda la noche por haber estado haciendo lecturas en el fuego.

—Obtuve una muy buena visión —Rey se felicitó así misma, orgullosa de su azaña. Cerró sus ojos y sin quererlo, se durmió en el suelo como una querubín.

* * *

Serena miró el reloj de su habitación por enésima vez. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lento hacia el siguiente número y ella estaba ganando mayor conciencia de que estaba esperando algo, aunque no sabía qué.

Aún seguía en pijamas, acostada en su cama pese a que su madre la había llamado a desayunar varias veces. Serena era una comedora nerviosa y otras veces, la forma en la que lidiaba con el estrés era llenando su boca de comida. Pero en ese momento, mientras contaba los segundos, no deseaba comer, únicamente quería dormir.

Cerró sus ojos y abrazó la colcha contra su pecho, dejando que el único sonido dentro de su cabeza fuera el tictac del reloj.

¡Brip!

Serena abrió uno de sus ojos con lentitud, bostezó un poco y finalmente busco el reloj de mano que a veces fungía de comunicador para las scouts. Brevemente pudo ver qué había dormido hasta entrada la tarde.

—¡Chicas! — la cara pálida de Amy apareció en la pequeña pantalla, sus ojos serios prometían malas noticias — ¡Hay una energía oscura en el teatro de Juban! ¡Las esperó allá!

—¿En el teatro? — Serena preguntó con una ceja alzada, y aún medio dormida continuó hablando— ¿No era en la pista de patinaje?

—Mis sensores no detectaron nada en ningún otro lado. Si viste algo raro en la pista investigaremos después. Yo ya voy en camino al teatro ¡apresurense!

Un segundo despues de que terminó la señal, Serena se transformó en Sailor Moon y sin pensarlo mucho saltó por su ventana y corrió rumbo a la localización de Sailor Mercury, saltando por los techos de las casas con tal suavidad que sus pasos ni siquiera hacía ruido en las tejas.

Abajo, la mayoría de las personas caminaban por las calles sin saber el peligro que les esperaba. Ella los ignoró también.

* * *

Zeint sintió el fantasma de una sombra pasar por encima de él, y con cansados ojos cafés, miró para el cielo. Al alzar la vista, pudo divisar lo que parecía ser cabello amarillo y una falda rosa, pero no le tomó importancia, así que siguió caminando por las calles del distrito Juban.

Cada paso que daba lo llenaba de una sensación de Dejá Vu que él quería sacudir inmediatamente, pero después la misma idea lo agitaba y la ignoraba para seguir su cansado caminar. Esa simple acción era una lucha constante entre curiosidad y apatía.

Las personas a su alrededor le sacaban la vuelta pues su traje estaba desalineado y le faltaba un zapato. Lo inteligente hubiera sido adquirir un nuevo cambio de ropa, pero su mente estaba enfocada en algo completamente distinto.

—Debo encontrarlo —dijo en voz alta y sus labios formaron una risa maniática —Mi familia, debo salvarlos...el tiempo es solo una barrera...debo encontrarlo.

Estaba tan perdido en su conversación de una sola persona que sin querer terminó tropezando contra la espalda de una mujer. Ella retrocedió un paso y lo miró por encima de su hombro mientras él la observaba con aún mayor detenimiento.

La desconocida tenía unos profundos ojos azules, pestañas largas, labios pintados de rosa y una fina piel digna de portada de revista. Su cabello ondulado le llegaba unos centímetros por abajo del hombro y se movía como olas en el mar con el viento de la tarde..

Zeint sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver a la mujer, que aunque de increíble belleza y delicada complexión femenina, llevaba cada sentido de su cuerpo a algo similar al pánico, como si al estar cerca de ella, él pudiera terminar muerto de un segundo a otro.

Había un poco de magia en la joven, pero nada que debería causar tanto miedo en su ser, y él no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, pues consideraba que huir sería más peligroso.

—Michiru, ¿estas bien? — quién Zeint asumía era un apuesto hombre de cabello claro llegó al lado de la mujer y colocó una mano protectora en su blanco hombro.

Hacían una linda pareja, pensó él mientras los miraba. Eran del tipo que sin lugar a duda veía el sol y la luna cuando sus ojos veían a su amada otra mitad.

—Por supuesto Haruka — la mujer, Michiru, comenzó a avanzar arrastrando al que Zeint creía era su novio con ella, olvidando por completo al hombre.

Él vio a la amorosa pareja alejarse y reflexionó en que el amor era realmente bello, pues incluso parecía que el viento se desdoblaba al ver a los enamorados. Pero el momento de lucidez paso tras tres segundos de ver la espalda de la pareja y él volvió a su reconfortante locura.

—Lo conseguiré...lo haré mi amor. Los salvaré — comenzó a hablar de nuevo solo, inconsciente de que había perdido de nuevo su quicio.

Tan enfrascado estaba en su propia voz y mundo de ilusiones, que no se percató que la pareja había comenzado a ser seguirlo.

* * *

La mayoría de los enemigos a los que se habían enfrentado las Sailors tenían forma humanoide o eran humanos en sí, pero eso no volvía menos terrorífico enfrentarse a una persona que obviamente estaba siendo manipulada.

Sailor Mercury esquivó una llama de fuego lanzada contra ella sin importarle la sillas atrás de ella que empezaban a quemarse trás el ataque, sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre que había logrado conjurar fuego de sus manos desnudas.

Parecía americano, estaba vestido con uniforme similar al de una academia militar, exepto que era totalmente negro con líneas rojas y en el pecho tenía incrustado un medallón escarlata que era demasiado caro para pertenecer a un soldado.

La scout tenía activado su visor, buscando algún indicio de cómo detener al hombre frente a ella sin lastimarlo mucho o sin que él consumiera su vida haciendo ataques mágicos.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡El teatro es un lugar para disfrutar Carmen, por atreverte a intentar destruirlo, no te perdonaré! ¡Soy la Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor...¡Hey!

El hombre no esperó a que Sailor Moon terminará su sermón y le lanzó una bola de fuego que la superheroina logró brincar sin ningún problema para terminar en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido en la luneta, con la única diferencia de que estaba molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

—¡Sailor Moon! ¡Necesitas curarlo! ¡Esta siendo controlado por una energía maligna! —Sailor Mercury alzó su voz y consiguió de nuevo obtener la atención del hombre, quien de nuevo intentó quemar a la Scout vestida de azul—¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!

Su ataque impacto contra el fuego del hombre y todo el salón se llenó de neblina. Con esto, ella logro distraer al enemigo y antes de que él se pudiera dar cuenta estaba siendo envuelto en una lluvia de corazones cortesía de Sailor Moon.

El pobre hombre calló entre dos sillas al finalizar su curación. Antes de poder festejar la victoria, un miasma rojo lo capturó y frente a la mirada de las dos mujeres, él desapareció en un flash negro dejando como unica prueba de la batalla el fuego que seguía consumiendo las sillas.

A diferencia de lo que Mercury esperaba de Sailor Moon, está no gritó por desesperación, aunque sus labios estaban apretados y había fuego casi vengativo en sus ojos.

La estudiante prodigio sintió algo de calor detrás de su nuca, como solía ocurrir cuando presentía estar frente a un misterio, pero decidió ignorar la actitud de su líder en favor del asunto de mayor importancia.

—Tenemos que ir al templo e informar a las chicas de esto.

La otra mujer accedió con un breve si y en un salto calló al lado de Mercury. Las dos se retiraron del lugar tras apagar las llamas.

Una hora después, cinco jóvenes estaban de nuevo reunidas para discutir al nuevo enemigo y los eventos del día.

—¿Un hombre americano? —Lita preguntó preocupada — ¿Segura?

—Era rubio y parecía occidental —Amy contestó sin alzar por completo su vista de su mini laptop, sus anteojos puestos para leer las brillantes letras blancas le daban una apariencia de cinetifica de pelicupe —Lo que me imaginé..

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Mina cuestionó casi saltando en su asiento, una parte de ella curiosa, la otra ya calculando extraños escenarios mortales.

—El hombre estaba usando su energía vital para hacer magia —Amy cerró su mini laptop y observó las caras confundida de Lita y Rey; la inquisitiva de Mina; y la triste de Serena.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Lita se aventuró a preguntar lo que las otras no se atrevieron.

—Algunas personas tienen dones para la magia, hasta cierto punto, y dependiendo de la persona, pueden realizar distintas proezas. Por ejemplo Greg, puede ver el futuro —Amy comenzó a explicar —. Otras veces, por medios artificiales, como las brujas de la Academia Mugen, una persona es capaz de adquirir habilidades mágicas y usar poderes que de otra forma no le serían posibles.

Las cuatro otras chicas movieron sus cabezas de arriba a abajo, siguiendo la idea de Amy con diversos niveles de entendimiento. Ella continuó hablando con solemnidad.

—Pero hay una forma en la que las personas pueden usar poderes mágicos más allá de sus límites — los ojos de todas viajaron al broche de Serena, el lugar donde residía el cristal de plata.

Cada una de ellas sabía que usar el poder del cristal más allá de las habilidades de Serena podría matarla. Amy tenía sospechas de que la reina, quizá hasta las mismas Scouts, habían cedido años en su muy longeva vida para causar la serie de milagros que les habían concedido la oportunidad de volver a vivir.

—El hombre de hoy, estaba usando su energía vital para hacer sus ataques — Amy cerró los ojos pero no dejo su voz titubear, y tras inhalar aire, se armó de valor para continuar —Solo con los ataques de hoy, cortó su vida tres años.

Todas las chicas se volvieron pálidas tras estas noticias. Saber que estaban enfrentando a personas que estaban hipnotizadas era algo horrible, sin embargo, si en el transcurso de una batalla de media hora, el hombre había perdido tres años de vida, ellas no podían evitar sentirse agobiadas.

—¡Agh! ¡Cada nuevo enemigo es peor que el anterior! —Lita dijo intentado controlar sus puños.

—¿Hay alguna otra pista? —Mina preguntó en un hilo de voz, intentado mantener la compostura pese al enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

—Estoy investigando. En cuanto obtenga más información se las daré.

Después de dar esa información, para aliviar un poco la preocupación comenzaron a hablar sobre las nuevas películas de moda, únicamente Serena se mantuvo callada en su asiento, apretando la tela de su pantalón en silencio.

Para su suerte, ninguna de las chicas le preguntó nada.

* * *

 _Todo su cuerpo dolía. No podía ver pues ya no tenía ojos, no podía gritar pues su lengua había sido cortada. Lo único que podía hacer era recordar._

 _Muchos habían sido niños, y los habían matado frente a él._

 _—¿Dónde está el cristal de plata? Eres el guardián de este pequeño planeta, ¿verdad? ¡Habla o el niño muere!_

 _No, eso no había pasado. Lo habían capturado junto a otras cinco personas, adultas todas, y después una criatura inhumana los comenzó a torturar uno a uno._

 _Entonces, ¿por que recordaba que él había estado libre la primera vez que vió al enemigo, al hombre de cabello rojo que quería destruir el planeta? Quizás el dolor de la sesión de tortura lo había hecho enloquecer._

Darién despertó tosiendo. Estaba en su departamento, acostado en el suelo y al intentar mover sus dedos, estos se movieron tímidamente como si llevará días sin usarlos.

—Qué sueño tan horrible —dijo en voz alta, soltando un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que aún tenía lengua — Debo...

Dejo la idea revoloteando en el aire, inseguro una vez más de lo qué tenía que hacer. Tal vez Serena había tenido visiones iguales y por eso ella había fingido haber roto con él. Así que lo lógico era hablar con ella, pero la última vez ella había llorado mucho por la preocupación cuando le conto sobre sus sueños. Y aún así él le falló.

Darién parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba cosas que nunca habían pasado y eso lo perturbaba.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente, ocupaba interactuar con una persona real y asegurarse que lo que estaba pasando era real y no una ilusión.

Desde niño, había tenido visiones de cosas que habían pasado o flashes del porvenir. El psiquiatra le había recetado pastillas y él las había tirado en el inodoro, incluso a los diez años había aprendido a lidiar con esas imágenes guardando el silencio y fingiendo que se habían ido.

Pero, al final, las visitas al psiquiatra y la burla de las personas, habían conseguido que él dudará de su mente en increíbles extremos. Incluso ahí, en su cuarto, con cinco pequeñas cicatrices redondas en su pecho, Darién aún seguía olvidando que Fiore si había sido real.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al recordar a su amigo de la infancia y las horas en las que él lloraba amargamente porque todos le llamaron mentiroso. Su doctor diciendo que tener amigos imaginarios era normal mientras escribía en su libreta que Darién sufría esquizofrenia.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre había sido falsa, tanto como su matrimonio. El reloj de pulsera del doctor se lo había mostrado a Darién, junto a imágenes que un niño había sido muy joven para comprender y había tenido que tirar el reloj como si quemará (el doctor no dijo nada, solamente tomó de nuevo el objeto y volvió a lanzar su falsa sonrisa)

"Esta loco, pobre huérfano amnésico, viendo cosas falsas y robando comida para su amigo imaginario...esta mal de la cabeza"

Mientras yacía en el suelo recordando su pasado, deseaba a alguien a su lado. Alguien real, a Serena.

—Es una prueba, el amor que ha sufrido varías cicatrices es más fuerte para afrontar la adversidad.

Incluso mientras susurraba esas palabras sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Decían que los locos se hablaban solos, y él lo acababa de hacer de nuevo.

Quería hacerse un ovillo para llorar sin reserva. Deseaba gritar el nombre de Serena y suplicarle que volviera a su lado, que terminará la prueba y arrancará el dolor en su pecho como únicamente ella sabía hacerlo.

Deseaba decirle tanto y anhelaba su reconfortante mano sobre la suya.

Al final tragó saliva y consiguió recuperar una respiración normal, aunque su nariz y ojos seguían húmedos. Se recordó que seguramente Serena sufría más que él y por eso él debía ser fuerte también.

Limpió sus ojos y nariz al mismo tiempo con las dos manos, pero una sensación le pareció distinta a lo que esperaba. Al revisar sus palmas, descubrió que estaban manchadas de rojo y por inercia relambió sus labios, edescurbiendo un sabor metalico por encima de su labio superior.

Hacía años que no sangraba por la nariz sin haber sido golpeado, pero aún así decidió no asustarse mucho cuando vio, al ponerse de pie, que en el lugar donde su cabeza había estado, había un pequeño charco de sangre.

Tenía que ser valiente.

* * *

 **Notas.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
